Newton Scamander
Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, genannt Newt Scamander, (* 1897, † unbekannt ob und wann) ist ein berühmenter Magizoologe und Autor des Lehrbuches ''Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind''''. '' Scamander entwickelte sein Interesse an magischen Kreaturen schon früh im Leben. Wahrscheinlich beeinflusst durch die Zucht von Hippogreifen seiner Mutter. Er besuchte von 1908 bis 1915 die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, wo erdem Haus Hufflepuff zugeordnet wurde. Später jedoch wurde er der Schule verwiesen, da er einen Menschen, durch seinen Tieren, in Lebensgefahr brachte. Scamander arbeitete im Zaubereiministerium in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe, wo er sein Wissen über magische Tiere zur Verfügung stellte. Dort wechselte er nach zwei Jahren vom Amt für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen zum Amt für Drachenforschung und Drachenzähmung. 1918 beauftragte der damalige Verlagschefs Augustus Worme des (fiktiven) Verlags Obscurus Books Scamander, das Buch Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind zu schreiben, welches nach vielen Forschungsreisen 1927 veröffentlicht wurde. Scamander reiste durch hunderte Länder auf fünf Kontinenten und beobachte viele magische Kreaturen, um für sein Buch zu forschen. Er lernte über ihre Fähigkeiten, er gewann ihr Vertrauen, und gelegentlich schlug er sie mit seinem Reisewasserkocher, wenn sie zu gefährlich wurden. In den späten 1910er Jahren und Anfang der 1920er Jahre, reiste Scamander nach New York. Scamanders Buch enthält zahlreiche Informationen über die verschiedenartigen magischen Wesen der magischen Welt. Das Buch wurde ein Bestseller und in den 90er lag schon die zweiundfünfzigste Ausgabe auf. Scamander verfasste auch "Children's Anthology of Monsters" für jüngere Leser. Er bemühte sich sehr, durch Gesetze das Zusammenleben der magischen Gesellschaft sicherer zu machen. Im Jahr 1947 war Scamander für die Gründung des Werwolfsregisters zuständig und im Jahre 1965 sorgte er für das Verbot von experimenteller Zucht. Im Jahr 1979 wurde er mit dem Orden des Merlin, zweiter Klasse, ausgezeichnet für seine Verdienste im Bereich der magischen Tierwesen. Er gibt auch eine Schokofrosch-Karte von ihm. Der Text auf der Schokofrosch-Karte lautet: "Als die weltweit anerkannte Autorität für magische Kreaturen ist Newt Scamander, der Autor von Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind, die seit ihrer Veröffentlichung im Jahr 1927 ein zugelassenes Lehrbuch in Hogwarts ist und ist in den meisten Zaubererhaushalten zu finden." Er heiratete eine Frau namens Porpentina Goldstein und zeugte mindestens ein Kind. Sein Enkelkind Rolf Scamander heiratete später Luna Lovegood und sie bekamen Zwillinge mit dem Namen Lorcan und Lysander. thumb|right|275px|Newt Scamander befindet sich im Eingang vom [[Magischer Kongress der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika|Magischen Kongress der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika in New York, 1926. "This Week's Cover: Inside the magical world of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" auf Entertainment Weekly]] Anfang der 1990er Jahre lebt er im Ruhestand mit seiner Frau und den drei Knieseln Hoppy, Milly und Mauler in Dorset. Aber auch jetzt war er bekannt für seine Studien der "Feuerschnecken im brasilianischen Regenwald". Irgendwann während des Schuljahres 1993-1994 besuchte er Hogwarts aus einem unbekannten Grund, da sein Name auf der Karte der Rumtreiber auftauchte. thumb|Der Name "Newt Scamander" auf der "Karte der Rumtreiber" Es wird spekuliert, dass er möglicherweise dort war, um das Drucken von einer Version von Phantastische Tierwesen für Muggel zu diskutieren oder eine andere Theorie ist, dass er da schon tot war und als Geist in Hogwarts geblieben ist, da er ja auch eine zeitlang Direktor der Schule war. In den Filmen gibt es ein Portrait von ihm in Dumbledores Büro, wo steht, dass er 1992 verstorben ist, aber laut der Neuauflage seines Buches lebte er 1994 noch. Bei der ursprünglichen Übersetzung ins Deutsche von Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen wurde der Namen Newt als "Lurch" Scamander übersetzt und der Titel seines Buches begann mit "Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind". Später dann wurde der Originalname bei der Übersetzung beibehalten und das Buch zu "Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" korrigiert. thumb|left|2 Cover der deutschsprachigen Muggel-Ausgabe2001 veröffentlichte Joanne K. Rowling unter dem Pseudonym Newt Scamander das Buch "Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind". Wie auch für alle anderen deutschsprachigen Harry-Potter-Bücher hat Klaus Fritz die Übersetzung des realen, 64-seitigen Buches geschrieben, Sabine Wilharm das Cover gestaltet und der Carlsen Verlag hat es veröffentlicht. Scamander, Joanne K. Rowling: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind, Carlsen Verlag in Zusammenarbeit mit Obscurus Books, 2001, ISBN 3-551-55306-8. (Neuauflage: 2010, ISBN 978-3-551-35948-3, als Taschenbuch) Es soll eine Reproduktion von Harry Potters Schulbuch sein, welches handschriftliche Kommentare von Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger enthält. Zusammen mit Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind hat die Autorin ebenfalls eine reale Version des fiktiven Buches Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten veröffentlicht. Ein Teil des Verkaufserlöses der Bücher geht an die Hilfsorganisation Comic Relief. Am 12. September 2013 teilte Warner Bros. mit, dass eine Verfilmung des Buches in Form einer Trilogie geplant ist, was später auf Pottermore bestätigt wurde. J. K. Rowling wird das Drehbuch selbst verfassen. Es handelt sich nicht um ein Sequel zu den Harry Potter-Büchern, sondern spielt 70 Jahre davor. Die Geschichte wird in der magischen Welt im New York der 1920er Jahre beginnen. Der erste Film soll voraussichtlich am 18. November 2016 erscheinen. David Yates, der bereits die letzten vier |Harry-Potter-Filme umsetzte, ist als Regisseur im Gespräch. Ethymologie Newtons zweiter Name, Artemis, kommt wahrscheinlich aus der griechischen Mythologie. In der griechischen Mythologie ist Artemis die Göttin der Jagd, des Waldes, der Tiere und des Mondes. Quellen *http://herzensgeschichten.blogspot.co.at/2013/09/neue-harry-potter-filme.html (Bild) *http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Newton_Scamander *http://de.harry-potter.wikia.com/wiki/Newt_Scamander *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phantastische_Tierwesen_&_wo_sie_zu_finden_sind en:Newton Scamander Kategorie:Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe-Personal Kategorie:Autoren Kategorie:Britische Individuen Kategorie:Bronzekarten von Schoko-Fröschen Kategorie:Gesetzgeber Kategorie:Hexen / Zauberer Kategorie:Hogwarts Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen Kategorie:Hogwarts-Studenten Kategorie:Hufflepuffs Kategorie:Hundertjährige Kategorie:Individuen nach unbekannter Todesart Kategorie:Legilimentoren Kategorie:Magizoologen Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Orden des Merlin-Empfänger Kategorie:Portraits Kategorie:Familie Scamander Kategorie:Schokofrosch-Karten Kategorie:Verheiratete Individuen